custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Acanthus
Toa Acanthus Toa Acanthus is a very new Toa, and the only remaining Toa of Plantlife. He pilots Avolo T12 and is part of "The War". History Toa Acanthus used to be a Matoran on the island of Mata Nui, and he thought he was a Matoran of Air. His best friend was Tanma and Mazeka, and lived with the Air Matoran. After Matau became a Turaga, some of his powers got into Acanthus. Once he became a Toa, he tried to shoot out a blast of wind, but instead, a giant vine game out. His friends thought that he was mutated and fled, but Turaga Matau soon told them that instead of being a Matoran of Air and turning into a Toa of Air, he was really a Matoran of Plantlife and turned into a Toa of Plantlife. He began training in the jungle, moving vines, growing trees, and the fun part: swinging on his own vines. Turaga Matau tried to find another Toa or Turaga of Plantlife to help teach him, but by visiting the Metru Nui record books, he found that there no remaining Toa, Matoran, or Turaga of Plantlife left. The books said that they were all killed in the Great Cataclysm. From that moment on, Toa Acanthus tried to find any Toa, Matoran, or Turaga of Plantlife, and the only place he hadn't looked was Amplus Nui. Once he got there, he thought Lewa was a Toa of Plantlife, so went to him. Lewa explained that he was a Toa of Air, and then recruited Acanthus and taught him how to use Avolo T12, and then gave it to him. Present Toa Acanthus is currently battling in "The War". He is piloting Avolo T12, a duty given to him by Lewa. His main enemy is Jetrax T6. His greatest fear when piloting is crashing, because his former best friend, Altra, died in a vehicle testing crash. The only reason Acanthus is fighting in the war is to try and find the Makuta who was responsible for hitting Altra's vehicle with shadow. Personality As a Matoran, Acanthus was very shy and timid. Once his friend Altra was killed, he became very angry and hard-headed. As a Toa, Acanthus was still hard-headed, but not as quick to anger, for he knows that anger can make him reckless. He has a very strong hatred towards Makuta, yet is very kind to his friends. Powers As a Toa of Plantlife, Acanthus has access to Plantlife powers, which includes: * Manipulating plantlife * Growing plantlife * Destroying plantlife * Unleashing a plantlife Nova Blast Mask and Tools Toa Acanthus wields the Kanohi Faxon, Great Mask of Summoning. This allowed him to call upon Rahi to aid him in battle. He later traded that to a Matoran resident of Amplus Nui for a Mahiki. As a Matoran, Acanthus carried twin slicers and had a shoulder-mounted Zamor Launcher. Toa Acanthus uses Avolo T12 as a weapon. Quotes "Who are you? Are you the Makuta who killed Altra?!" -''Toa Acanthus to Makuta Moonlight'' "Get over here and fight like a Toa. Oh, wait. You could never even try to be like a Toa!" -''Toa Acanthus to Jetrax T6 Antroz'' "The only thing that stands between me and winning is your team." -''Toa Acanthus to the Makuta in Amplus Nui'' "Get out of my way, or do I have to show you the meaning of free falling... WITHOUT A HEAD!" -''Toa Acanthus to Makuta Moonlight'' Trivia * In latin, Acanthus means "plant". Secrets Toa Acanthus doesn't know this, but his destiny is to win "The War" and kill Makuta Moonlight. BioBoy190 21:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC)